


fuck you in flower

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, florist minhyun and office worker seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Minhyun gets a surprise request from a customer. “How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?” [based on that famous tumblr prompt]





	fuck you in flower

 

 

Minhyun has always loved flowers.

 

Growing up in the city of Busan, he was raised mostly by his grandparents while his parents were out working. His grandmother would always let him play around her while she tends to the small garden they had at home, and over time it had caught his interest. Minhyun enjoyed the colours and the scents the flowers gave off, he liked how they always somehow made his grandmother smile - despite her complaining about her back after tending to her plants. It was fascinating, learning all about the plants in the little garden.

 

It was no surprise, especially to his grandmother when Minhyun had decided to pursue his studies in botany, specialising in business. Minhyun knows that everything comes with risk, setting up a business on his own but honestly he doesn’t mind very much, he’s still young and he does have a degree in business after all. After saving up from a few odd jobs here and there, Minhyun had managed to open up small florist shop named ‘Fox Trots’ at a less busy side of the city.

 

Minhyun doesn’t get many customers, only a handful each day; which is understandable as flowers are usually gifted to celebrate special occasions and holidays. The people that did end up stumbling upon his shop were usually kind elderly women who reminded Minhyun of his grandmother; they loved to discuss local delicacies or their grandchildren’s achievements.

 

Minhyun sits at his counter, absentmindedly humming a tune, with the company of his flowers as he watches people pass by out of the window. Minhyun shuts his eyes momentarily and inhales, letting the light fragrance from the floral displays settle around him. Life is slow, but it’s also peaceful.

 

Occasionally Minhyun gets interesting customers, where he doesn’t have to make small talk about the weather.

 

Like now, on a random early weekday morning.

 

 _He looks like a displeased cat._ Minhyun frowns as a man slams fifty thousand won onto the counter, which is barely enough to compensate for the loud slamming of his door. Minhyun had jumped on his seat, not expecting the dramatic and rough entrance. He had half the mind to scold him. Minhyun isn’t prepared to hear the words coming from the man next.

 

“How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

 

“.... Wh-What?” Minhyun says un-intelligently, stunned by the strange request. (And the stunning man.)

 

Mr-fuck-you-in-flower is handsome, with chiseled features and a clear, solid voice to match.

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what exactly had caught his attention, maybe it was the way he entered his shop, confidently with purpose as he nearly unhinged the door. All Minhyun could read at the moment is the scowl in the man’s eyes. They’re also striking to look at, black with an endless depth. Minhyun knows that the expression isn’t aimed at him but he also can’t help but feel somewhat intimidated.

 

The man raises an eyebrow. “How do I say fuck you in flower?”

 

MInhyun’s jaw unhinges a little. “Did I hear correctly?”

 

“Yes, you probably did, unless you were deaf, but I assume you aren’t?” The man responds, his voice impatient and dripping in sarcasm. Minhyun forces himself into a neutral expression, he knew the man was going to be one of those more difficult customers.

 

“Well, if you want to….” Minhyun begins, clearing his mind as he starts running through his mental database. Usually he would have the right answer for his customers in a snap of his fingers but Minhyun needs longer to process the man’s irregular request. Who uses flowers as an expression for loathing anyway? They’re normally only used to express fond feelings. “I guess that also depends on who you want to say fuck you to and what the reason is?”

 

The man’s expression changes from angry to hurt, all his agitation seeming to disappear and immediately Minhyun feels sorry.

 

“I don’t mean to pry, sorry that was uh- out of line, I… I….” Minhyun begins while the man quickly regains his composure. Minhyun gets a smile back, one full of melancholy and it’s enough to stop his rambling and nearly his heart too.

 

“Don’t apologise, I was the rude one barging into your shop like this. Sorry for slamming the door and thanks for not throwing me out and uhm… it’s for my boss.”

 

Minhyun’s eyes grows wider. “Your boss? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“Probably not, but I don’t care anymore, I’m resigning. He’s also my ex, or soon to be ex-boyfriend really,” The man sighs sadly. “He… cheated on me, for some time I think also, since I found him freely squirming on the newly hired secretary's dick in the office. I’ve had enough of pretending to be nice to both of them.”

 

“Ouch, you deserve a better man than that type of scum, you’re worthy of being loved properly,” Minhyun says, words flying out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. He wanted to strangle himself when he sees the shock on the man’s face but he soon relaxes as he hears a genuine, happy chuckle.

 

“I needed to hear something like that, I thought I did something wrong-”

 

“Of course you didn’t! He’s the one who cheated!” Minhyun exclaims indignantly.

 

“You’re a good guy,” The man replies, pausing as he eyed the florist’s nametag. _“Minhyun.”_

 

Minhyun couldn’t help the rush of blood to his cheeks, his heart fluttering as he heard the man say his name. It sounds really pleasant being said by his voice.  “Your ex doesn’t know what greatness he lost, you’re good looking and I’m sure that you’re a really nice guy too, uhm-”

 

“Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo is my name,” Seongwoo says sheepishly, a flush appearing on his face thanks to Minhyun’s assurance and praise. “I assume that you’re okay with helping me say ‘fuck you’ to my ex?”

 

“No doubts about that,” Minhyun returns with a smile as he leaves his seat at the counter. He leads Seongwoo to the large floral display by the window. “I currently have a few flowers in mind, they all have their own meanings to say something like ‘fuck you’ and you could get one of them or all of them for the full effect but what I want to know is; does your ex have any pollen allergies? How does a sneezing fit or even a _skin rash_ sound?”  

 

Minhyun hears the most gorgeous laugh he’s ever heard in his life as Seongwoo starts doubling over with cackles, brushing against Minhyun’s arm to keep himself steady.

 

“And here I thought you were a good guy.”

 

“I’m a good guy when people are deserving of being nice to.” Minhyun says with a wicked grin and he’s rewarded with Seongwoo’s deep chuckle. Minhyun finds that he really wants to see Seongwoo laugh more often.

 

“As much as how nice that sounds, I’m trying to not get slapped with a medical bill. I want nothing more to do with him,” Seongwoo responds with a smirk, matching Minhyun’s wicked grin. “What are the flowers you mentioned? Also… what kind of price range are we talking? Now that I’m more sober instead of barging in angrily, I see the ridiculousness of paying to dump someone, so I don’t necessarily want to break my bank.”

 

“The fifty on the counter is enough,” Minhyun says, understating the amount by at least thirty thousand won but Seongwoo doesn’t need to know that he’s giving him a discount. It’s for a good cause, Minhyun tells himself. Besides, the warm crinkles appearing on Seongwoo’s face as he smiles is payment enough.

 

“Ah that’s great, what do you recommend? I don’t really know anything about flowers, to be honest.”

 

“No worries, I have the right answer for you. Flowers can have more than one meaning, for example white daisies symbolise love but they also symbolise departure and farewell. Yellow carnations for disappointment, horseshoe geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, orange lilies for disdain,” Minhyun explains while picking out the flowers.

 

“It’s impressive how much you know about flower language,” Seongwoo compliments softly.

 

“Thanks, it’s my job to know such things,” Minhyun responds, focused on the flowers and unaware of Seongwoo’s gaze upon him. “And also Meadowsweet, I think you’ll get a kick out of this. It symbolises uselessness, such a scathing thing to mean for a flower, isn’t it?”

 

Minhyun chances a glance at Seongwoo, who’s looking at him before quickly turning back towards the display rack. Seongwoo clears his throat, shifting his gaze to stare intently at the flowers with full attention.

 

A warm silence settles between both men while Seongwoo nods once, quietly. Minhyun wonders if he’s reading the signals wrongly, he notes something similar to a mix of interest and curiosity in Seongwoo’s gaze.

 

“Would you like for me to deliver it?” Minhyun asks while assembling the flowers together in a bouquet. He’s not sure if he should be proud of the bouquet despite meeting Seongwoo’s request, it's unsightly - the way all the purple, yellow and orange colours clashed together.

 

Minhyun holds out the flowers towards Seongwoo, their hands touching briefly. He makes no mention of the way Seongwoo had swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing while looking at his fingers. He looked uncertain and almost nervous. “Seongwoo?”

 

“Ah, I’d deliver it myself,” Seongwoo responds when Minhyun throws him a reassuring smile, relaxing once again under the florist’s gentle gaze. “I have to hand my boss my resignation letter too.”

 

“Good luck with that, and to be honest I kind of want to see his face when you dump him. ” Minhyun says frankly and a brilliant grin spreads across Seongwoo’s face. It softens how sharp Seongwoo looks, Minhyun decides he likes the way it mellows out his edges. He feels his heart do this weird topsy-curvy thing inside his chest.

 

“Me too, I’ve been looking forward to it.”

 

“You did a really good job on the bouquet,” Seongwoo says, holding onto the flower arrangement with both hands wrapped securely around it. “Once again, I'm sorry for barging in so rudely earlier.”

 

“I’m glad you like it so much, and no worries about that, the door didn’t unhinge itself.” MInhyun responds, sharing a chuckle with Seongwoo.

 

““This has been an interesting morning.”

 

“It really was.”

 

“Well… if there’s nothing else I guess this is it,” Seongwoo says, giving Minhyun a polite farewell nod. Seongwoo walks towards the door but before leaving, he turns around and smiled back at him once more. “Thanks again, Minhyun.”

 

Minhyun’s smile falls the moment Seongwoo’s tall figure disappears out of sight.

 

 _Should have asked for his number, idiot._ Minhyun scolds mentally. _Damnit._

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t get many customers, only a handful each day.

 

Minhyun sits at his counter, absentmindedly humming a tune, with the company of his flowers as he watches people pass by out of the window. Minhyun shuts his eyes momentarily and inhales, letting the light fragrance from the floral displays settle around him. Life is slow, but it’s also peaceful.

 

Occasionally Minhyun gets interesting customers, where he doesn’t have to make small talk about the weather.

 

Like now, on a random late weekday evening.

 

 _BANG!_ Minhyun flinches at the loud sound of the door being slammed open. Why can’t people just open doors properly? The door to his shop would surely get unhinged one day. Minhyun puts getting a door stopper on his mental to-do list.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that this time!” A familiar voice says from behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

 

Minhyun’s heart races, recognizing that voice. _It can’t be right?_

 

“What are you doing back here so soon?” Minhyun’s eyes widens when Seongwoo lowers the bouquet in his hands. Seongwoo lets out a soft laugh, features crinkling in happiness. “And what’s with the flowers?”

 

“I hope I didn’t read the signals wrongly,” Seongwoo says, a dusty pink flushing his face. “I have a new job now and you’ve also been on my mind every single day for the past week. I brushed up on my flower language for you.”

 

Minhyun colours instantly, feeling himself swoon as Seongwoo hands him the large bouquet of flowers - azaleas and red roses for passion, coral blossoms for desire and snowdrops for hope.

 

“I take it that I was successful in passive aggressively saying _fuck me_ _in flower_?”

 

“Seongwoo!” Minhyun colours further, almost matching the red roses in the bouquet he’s holding.

 

“Can I take you out for dinner? I know it's near closing time.” Seongwoo chuckles nervously despite his earlier forwardness. Minhyun blushes as gentle waves of warmth overcome him.

 

“That would be nice.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! they keep me motivated to write :)


End file.
